Harry Potter Slytherin Love 6 Half Blood Prince
by SlytherinKing240699
Summary: Harry and his crew are back and starting their sixth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and he has a surprise when he is told he is going to be a dad lets see what happens to our hero in green and silver as he takes on the task of finding object to destroy the dark lord.
1. woken up

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love 6 Half Blood Prince**

 **Chapter 1:Waking up**

It had now been a month since Harry had faced the dark lord on platform nine and three quarters and the day he was brought to wizarding hospital. Nobody was allowed to see him not even his guardian or Girlfriends or sisters it was hard for them they could barley cope. One night Remus, Daphne, Mac, Jenny, Fleur, Tracey and Astoria was sent home due to lack of sleep and food. The nurse looking after Harry told Remus she would floo call him if anything changes. Remus was thankful and so he took the girls back to Potter Manor where they were all living since Remus took the group in as his only family since Sirius was killed in the ministry it broke the old wolf that his two best friends are now dead at the hands of the dark lord and his followers there was nobody left for him except his godson and goddaughter Harry and Mac. During the night Remus decided to go to the Potter library for some comfort since Harry was not around but his peace and quiet was interrupted by the fireplace roaring Emerald green as the Nurse from came and told him that Harry had finally woken up but visitors were welcome tomorrow Remus had tears in his eyes and he said "Thank you for telling me" the nurse said " No problem sleep well" and then she was gone and Remus made his way to his old room in Potter Manor and he had a great nights sleep first time in a month.

The next morning Remus had woken up bright and early and decided to make breakfast for the whole family and the fumes made their way to each room and soon there were 6 sets of footsteps coming down the stairs and soon six girls sat at the table with Bacon eggs sausage and toast along with a goblet of Orange and mango juice in front of them. Mac saw Remus and noticed he looked healthier than normal and happy too and soon she found out why. In Harry was using the twin bond and he was talking to Mac saying "Morning twinnie how's home?" back at Potter manor Mac shouted "HARRY" and soon Daphne was out of her seat and she rushed upstairs to change and nobody was fast enough to stop her not even Remus. When Daphne came downstairs she made her way to the fireplace and threw in some Floo powder and shouted " " and soon the red flames of the fire turned emerald green and Daphne stepped into them swirling away from Potter Manor and ending up in Daphne made her way to Harry's room she was trying to put on her angry face but it was not working she missed him and he only wanted to keep her safe that was why he lied to her so she was safe so she settled for her lovable face and entered the room. Upon seeing Harry Daphne just broke down in tears and rushed to her boyfriends side hugging and kissing him. Harry was Happy that Daphne was there and he just kissed her back with a lot of passion and soon it was turning out to be a heated moment until Harry heared an all too Familiar cough of one Remus Lupin. When Harry saw his one and only Uncle figure and guardian he smiled at the man and said "Hi uncle Mooney" Remus replied "Hi Pup" and this made Harry smile and soon his two sisters came in and hugged him soon Astoria and Tracey hugged Harry and they said "Thanks for saving Daphne" and all Harry said was "i would die for her" and this made the girls say "awww" and that earned him another kiss from his girl.

After hours of talking to Harry Remus took the girls back home so Harry could rest Daphne tried to protest but Harry told her "I might be home tomorrow so we can spend the whole day together" Daphne nodded and kissed him one last time before she left with a tear running down her face. Upon arriving back Home Remus made the dinner and soon the girls and Remus sat down and had beef stew and Hot chocolate for dinner while In Harry was having the same meal but the Hospitals equivalent of the meal along with A good mug of galaxy's hot chocolate and soon he was at peace so he fell asleep and let the dream of being with Daphne all day fill his in Potter Manor Daphne was dreaming about being in Harry's arms all day keeping her warm and away from harm it made her blush during her sleep she couldn't wait for her boy to come home and she also had a bit of news for him.

The next Morning the Fireplace had lit emerald Green and Harry stepped out of the flames whipping the soot from his clothes. Noticing that nobody was awake yet Harry decided to get started on Breakfast and so Harry started on the bacon the sausage the eggs the toast tomatoes and mushrooms and squeezing the oranges pineapple and mango for a fruit smoothie and it was the best one he had made. After plating the food and pouring the drinks into pint sized Glasses did Harry finally dig in to his own breakfast and then he drank his Drink and to make things funny he Transformed into his Wolf cub form since Daphne loved this form and soon seven pairs of feet made their way into the Dining room where they all looked at each other and soon the question was asked "Who cooked?" and soon Daphne heared a small bark as if a pup was around and soon enough she found Harry behind her seat wagging his small Tail smiling up at her and Daphne just shouted "Harry" and soon the rest of them saw the small Wolf cub and then in the place of the small wolf stood Harry and this made them all have tears of joy and happiness and Remus said "Welcome home Harry my boy my cub" and Harry said "It's good to be home" and soon the small family dug into their food while Harry told them what was going off in his head while he was in a coma and it made all the girls cry and it was harder for Remus hearing that Harry was visited by his parents and Sirius and he just said "I see a lot of your parents in you" and Harry said "I know" and that was how the morning had begun.


	2. big news

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love 6 Half Blood Prince**

 **Chapter 2: Big News**

After the amazing surprise breakfast Harry and Daphne spent the whole day together at the park that was on the grounds at Potter Manor. Daphne was shaking and Harry had noticed this so he asked "Whats the matter daph?" "I'm Pregnant Harry" came the reply and she was scared that Harry was going to leave her now she told him but she was shocked when he turned her around and kissed her. " We're having a baby together im so happy" was all Harry said and Daphne let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding she was happy and glad that Harry was going to stay with her and he was just happy that he was going to have his own child in the next 8 months. Harry asked Daphne if the others knew but Daphne shook her head and said no because she didn't know how they would take it so Harry picked her up and they made their way to the house. When both Harry and Daphne made it in doors Remus looked up and asked "What's going on you two?" Harry Looked at Daphne and when she nodded Harry spoke "Daphne is Pregnant uncle Mooney" Remus saw the smile Harry and Daphne had and he started to smile and then he said "Congratulations both of you" three minutes later Mac came in and shouted "I'M HAPPY FOR YOU TWO" Tracey Astoria Jenny and Fluer looked at Mac then at Harry and Daphne and then noticed that Daphne's hand was on her stomach and she just beamed at the couple and said "I'm going to have a niece or nephew" Harry nodded then Tracey and Astoria picked up what she said and soon the girls dragged Daphne away so they could talk names for boys and girls and Harry was left with Remus and soon both men went to the kitchen and started cooking lunch.

When Lunch was finally finished Harry shouted the girls down so they could all eat together. During lunch Harry and Daphne were talking about what will happen at Hogwarts this year with her being pregnant and the fact that they are at school for 9 months during the year. Daphne was thinking about staying away from members of their house because they might call her names and stuff Harry agreed. After finishing lunch Harry and Daphne decided to go out to Diagon Alley for the rest of the day in the magical little cobblestone street Harry saw a flock of red heads and knew them to be their friends the Weasleys heading to the new Weasley wizard wheezes. To scare their friends Harry and Daphne covered themselves with Harry's invisibility cloak and made their way into the colourful atmosphere of the joke shop that Harry invested in. When things in the store was getting weird Fred asked what was going on and then Ron shouted "Harry i know it you" and just then Harry and Daphne took the cloak off and made the weasley family jump as they came behind them and shouted Bang. Fred and George tumbled town the stairs that turned into a slide and they just laughed like the jokers they were and then Ron landed on the floor from the banister but instead of getting hurt he landed on a cotton candy web that was made by a magical cotton candy spider that Fred and George invented it still scared Ron and this made everyone laugh. When everyone was back on their feet Fred and George told Harry that they created a make a wish come true devise because their mother had missed Ginny and they mentioned that once a wish is made it can't be un made so this made Harry hold onto Daphne close and George mentioned that Molly made the wish for Ginny to come back to life and re attend Hogwarts from sixth year three days ago and it takes seven days for the wish to come true so in four days Harry and Daphne would be expecting hell to rain over them.

Like Fred and George said Seven days were now up and Ginny Weasley had come back to life and she was in her mothers arms while both Weasley women cried on each other. Ron was a little uncomfortable being around his twin again since she tried to have one of his friend go through a bad situation in their third year and he was not gonna like this year. Molly on the other hand told Ginny that she had chosen all the classes she knew Harry was Taking at School and this made the Red headed girl smile and when Ron saw this he went to his room and packed his trunk and collected his Owl Pigwidgen and then he went to the fireplace and called out "Potter Manor" and then in a swirl of emerald green flames Ron had left the Burrow and landed right in front of his girlfriend Mackenzie Potter. Mac was Surprised to see his trunk and owl and so she Asked "what's wrong Baby?"so Ron went and told her that his older brothers had created a devise that makes wishes come true and that his mother wished for Ginny to come back to life and be in their year Mac went red with anger but Ron continued and told her that his mother had selected all of Harry's classes at school for Ginny then Mac couldn't hold it no more and shouted "WHAT" this caused Harry, Daphne, Tracey, Astoria, Jenny, Fluer and Remus to come in the living room to find out what was wrong. When Mac and Ron told the group what Molly had done Harry went white as a ghost and dropped to the floor unconscious.

After two hours Harry finally came back around and noticed that Daphne was right beside him soundly asleep so as to not wake her up Harry left the bed and made his way down stairs where he saw Mac and Ron and the sofa cuddling so Harry went to the fire place and Called Draco. In seconds Draco's and Hermione's face popped into the flames of the fire place and Draco started "What's up Harry" So Harry told them what was said today about Ginny coming back and being in all of the golden crews classes this worried both Draco and Hermione and soon the couple came through the floo Network and they went to the living room where Mac jumped up and hugged Hermione and then her cousin and then Ron got up and hugged Hermione and gave a brotherly hug to Draco and soon the rest of the crew had come downstairs and they all talked about Keeping Harry and Daphne safe from the resurrected Ginny Weasley. After hours of Planning Draco went back to Malfoy manor and then returned with his and Hermione's Trunks and their pets and took their room at Potter manor while Remus asked the house elves cook a meal to fit 10 people and soon the energetic creatures got to work. Three hours had passed and the meal was ready the house elves made a big roast beef dinner and soon the ten occupants of the house sat down to eat and talk about their last few weeks at home before they start School Harry mentioned getting their new robes and books for the year and hopefully have Ice cream without distractions Remus loved the idea and told the teens that he will tag along with them since he loved the chocolate fudge sundae he usually gets from floreans fortescue's ice-cream parlour and so a plan was set and then the kids all went to bed and had a good nights sleep.


	3. disaster in diagon ally

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love 6 Half Blood Prince**

 **Chapter 3:Disaster in diagon alley**

As the weeks neared closer to the start of sixth year at School Harry's plan to go to diagon Alley for School supplies was coming to works. Remus had woken the the golden crew up and told them that they must all shower first then eat a large breakfast. The crew was arguing over who would get the shower first and in the end it was Harry and Daphne who got in first and took Half an hour before they finished and then Harry cast the heating charm on their clothes and hair then it was Jenny and Fluer and just like Harry Jenny cast the Heating charm on both their clothes and hair then Mac and Ron got in the shower and after them it was Draco and Hermione and then it was Tracey and Astoria. Once all the kids were cleaned they all made their way downstairs to the dining room where they ate a large breakfast of sausage scrambled eggs toast bacon mushrooms hash browns tomato's and a goblet full of apple juice and Remus with a hot chocolate. After the large breakfast Remus led the golden crew to the fire place so they could floo to the Leakey Cauldron. Once in the dingy pub that separates the magical world and Muggle world Remus told the group that he had some errands to run and so he left Harry in charge and like in School Harry used his leadership skills through out the entire area fist they met up with Dudley and Susan bones and so Harry said "Hey big D Susan care to join us" when Dudley said "Sure cuz" Harry invited them to go to Madam Malkins robes for all occasions where they met Neville and Hannah Abbot a long time friend of Susan and so the duo joined the golden crew in their shopping and when the whole group placed their order for uniforms Madam Malkin told them to be back in two hours so she could get through everything. After Madam Malkins the Golden crew went to Flourish and Blotts book store to get grade six on all of their books but when they arrived Harry saw Ginny so he pulled Daphne closer to him to make sure she was safe and soon the golden crew had all of their books so Harry and the rest of the group went to the till and paid for their books then Harry placed a feather light charm on them all and then he shrunk the books and put them in his pockets. After Flourish and Blotts Harry told Neville that he couldn't use his fathers wand no more s he took his Gryffindor friend to Ollivanders to get himself a new wand. After an hour of trying wands Did Neville find the wand that suited him and then they all Left to go to the Ice-Cream parlour for a nice cold refreshment. Harry ordered a large chocolate fudge sundae when the golden crew saw how large it was did they buy the same one and soon they all dug into their sundae's.

After the full two hours were up did the golden crew make their way back to Madam Malkins store to collect their uniforms and then Harry decided to go to the bank to take some more Gold Gallions Silver Sickles and Bronze knuts. When they all left the bank Harry and the group heared and ear piercing scream so they pulled out their wands to help protect themselves but when they saw that the noise came from Ginny did the group put their wands away and watch as Ginny marched up to them. Once Ginny was near the golden crew she said "Oh Harry Baby i missed you are you ready to drop the tramp and be with a real woman" Harry saw the tears run down Daphne's cheek so he brushed them off and placed his lips upon hers and gave her a passionate kiss. When the kiss ended he turned around and said "Does that answer your question Weaslette" and soon Ron grew tired of hearing Ginny talk so he said "Just fuck off Ginny nobody wants you here" when Ginny looked at Ron she said "Finally grew some balls did you Ron well Harry doesn't have a choice he is mine i know it you know it and he knows it" Harry had enough of this trash so he said "Weaslette Fuck off i wouldn't leave my fiance or my child for the likes of you" Ginny's face had a look of sheer horror on her face when he mentioned the words Fiance and child but then she replaced her look with a grin and pulled her wand out and aimed it towards Daphne's stomach but before she could utter a single Spell Harry had used his speed to draw his wand and he aimed it towards Ginny and Sent her Flying.

After the whole Ginny incident Harry and the golden crew made their way to Weasley Wizard Weezers joke store to look around. After spotting somethings that would be good to use as a get away in school did Harry purchase more than enough to help an army but he was going to use it for himself and Daphne in case Ginny tried something again. After they had finished in the store Harry led the group to the Leakey Cauldron where they met Remus and then they had a bite to eat before Flooing back to Potter Manor. Once the Golden crew and Remus was back in Potter Manor Harry and Daphne went to their room and took out all of their new school things and resized them and placed them in their trunks where they stayed for the rest of the day. After half an hour in their rooms did the golden crew finally come downstairs and had Dinner the main conversation was about Ginny Weasley trying to curse Daphne and that Ron stood up to her. After dinner Dudley and Susan went back to Bones Manor and Neville and Hannah went back to Longbottom Manor and they rest of the golden crew showered and went to bed for there was not a lot of time left for the summer.


	4. new revelations

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love 6 Half Blood Prince**

 **Chapter 4: new revelations**

Summer has finally ended and now it was time to return to school. The golden crew made it to the train an hour before the rest of the students and Harry and Daphne took the founders carriage and the rest found another carriage. In the founders carriage Harry and Daphne were planning all the trips to the Hospital wing so they could get check ups for their child and soon the rest of the students started filling in the platform. In the other carriage Ron, Mac, Draco, Hermione, Astoria, Tracey, Jenny and Fleur were talking about how they would keep Daphne away from Ginny before trouble with Harry started. After a while Neville and Hannah had shown up and then Dudley and Susan and soon a full blown out conversation was going on about how their summers had been and it was one of the best conversations the group had and they were all enjoying loads of sweets and other foods they had all brought with them. An hour before the train was to leave Ginny weasley had shown up and she tried her best to get into the founders carriage but she had no luck so she went looking for another carriage so she could sit down Ginny really wanted some time with Harry but she knew that Harry was with Daphne so she would not get her chance to be with the man she loved. Ginny didn't love Harry for who he is but because of the title he had the Boy who lived and she wanted his money but Harry was not stupid and saw through her plans.

Once the train Had set off the students were all planning their time for Hogsmede and the first years were all excited to be finally going to the best wizarding school in wizarding Britain and soon the whole train was rumbling with Students changing into their uniforms. Harry and Daphne changed together and most of the students changed in the toilets and some in their carriages After everyone was in their school robes the train became ecstatic and full of jokes. Most of the students were sat laughing and others were on the floor rolling around. In Harry's and Daphne's carriage both Teens were making out as per usual and this time it got a lot more heated and soon both sets of Robes were off after just putting them on and next it was the undergarments that was off and soon Harry and Daphne was having a lot more than a make out session and it was just getting hotter so they carried on. When the train pulled up at Hogsmede train station Harry and Daphne had put their robes back on and met up with the rest of the golden crew who noticed that Harry's hair was more of a mess than usual and that Daphne's hair was all over the place and that was when Jenny said "Jesus Harry were not even in the castle and yet you already did it and on the train too" everyone just looked at Harry and Daphne and all Harry said was "Well at least i can get laid" this made Jenny mad abut before Jenny could utter a spell Harry had the elder wand trained on his older sister and she looked scared feeling the power and magic that was burning from Harry she found out that he was one wizard you don't mess with and so Harry and Daphne left the group.

In the castle the Ice-King and Ice-Queen table had returned and Harry and Daphne sat at that table alone Jenny had that look of sorrow on her face knowing that Harry has had a hard life having witnessing the death of their grandmother and having the killing curse hit him and having the worlds most darkest wizard trying to kill you year after year and then losing your parents and then one of your godfathers then almost dying at the end of last year. Harry had really been through it all and she was now just realising that he was going to become a father and wanting his child to grow up without dark wizards and witches around. When Jenny stood up to approach Harry and Daphne Mac stood up and stopped her before she made the biggest mistake of going near Harry while he was angry. After half an hour of the opening feast Harry and Daphne left the great hall and walked all the way back to the founders common room and Harry said "Lady Hogwarts the golden crew will not be sleeping in this dorm again it will just be me and Daphne" and soon doors disappeared and just one door remained and the trunks from rest of the golden crew had gone to their own house dormitories and then Harry changed the Password to something on he and Daphne would know and soon it was quiet so Harry and Daphne sat on the sofa talking to the founders telling them about the end of last term and how Harry was in a coma due to the killing curse from the dark lord this made Helga and Rowena cry softly and it made both Godric and Salazar mad and then Harry and Daphne told the founders the news about them having a baby and soon the four greatest magic users since Merlin gave their congratulations. The founders had new of their own and so Godric asked Harry " Harry my boy have you ever heared of a hourcrux" when Harry shook his head Daphne said "I read about them in the greengrass library they are object with apart of someones soul, the way to make them is murder why are you asking Godric" and then Salazar cut in " We found out how Tom Riddle has kept living he made seven probably something to do with each of us something to do with himself his family and an enemy" Daphne had a look of Horror on her face when she looked at Harry and then she pointed to his scar and said "No wonder you know he's near you most of the time" and then Rowena told Harry where to find her diadem and Helga told him that her cup would have been put in a death eaters vault at gringots Salazar told him about his locket ending up with a smuggler and Godric told him that the Sword of Gryffindor could destroy them and soon Harry had an idea on what to do.


	5. new Hourcrux

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love 6 Half Blood Prince**

 **Chapter 5: new Hourcrux**

Ever since the end of last year Harry thought he finished off the Dark Lord but on the platform Voldemort seemed very real and this caused a problem for Harry and Daphne. Hogwarts was changing dark times were a head but the students all kept a brave face. During a lesson with Remus in DADA Harry and Daphne was listening until Harry started to Black out and out of nowhere Harry Just collapsed and clutched his chest while he saw an Attack on his sisters Daphne noticed this and screamed causing Remus and Mac to rush to Harry's side. When Remus asked what Happened Daphne told him that Harry just clutched his chest and then Collapsed but when Harry looked at his twin he said "Mac stay away from me your gonna get hurt if you stay close" and after saying that Harry ran from the room and made his way to the founders common room where the four founders and his mother and father asked "Whats wrong Harry" soon he felt warm so he took his robe shirt and tie off and at the sight Harry'smother screamed after hearing the scream Harry looked at himself and he saw an identical scar to the one on his head but this time on his chest it was the first time he noticed it but then he remembered how Voldemort had used the killing curse on him and it must have created a second Hourcrux in was furious and he remembered ways to get rid of them but it left him with two options he either spoke to Bill weasley or the Dark lord kills him. He didn't like either option but he decided his life was a mess so he went with the second option and was determined to see the dark lord fall once and for all and he was not going to tell his fiance or the golden crew or family what he was doing.

After hours of classes Daphne rushed to the founders common room to find him in their room sleeping soundly so she joined but when she looked under the covers she saw the scar on his chest and she just let tears fall from her eyes and so she joined her one and only love in peace and quiet. When Harry woke up he smiled at the sleeping form of Daphne so he placed a kiss on her lips and then left the Founders common room and made his way to the kitchen and got a meal fit for a king. Not feeling up to returning to the common room Harry decided to wonder about the grounds until he made it to the gates that separated Hogwarts from the small village of Hogsmede and so Harry decided to transform into his phoenix and fly over the gates. Once he was back on the ground Harry transformed back into himself and made his way to the small entering Hogsmede Harry noticed that a pub was open and so he made his way in and he saw a man who looked a lot like Dumbledore but he didn't care. When the man looked at Harry he said "What will it be Mr. Potter?" and soon Harry ordered a bottle of fire whisky to wash away his life like every one had so far the Dark Lord had taken everything from his family he sent his death eaters after his Fiance's parents and then he killed his parents personally and his death eater killed his godfather memories of all the fun they had had in the past five years were flooding his mind making him cry. After finishing the bottle Harry paid the owner and then made his way back to the castle which didn't take long then he entered the founders common room and went back to bed.

The next morning Harry and Daphne walked to the great hall for breakfast when Harry heared a voice "Harry James Potter" when Harry turned around he saw a very angry Ginny weasley and so Harry played it like always "Yes miss Weasley what can i do for you?" Ginny said "First you can kill your child and then the wench and be with me"Harry looked so board so he said "How about no" and so Harry and Daphne carried on walking with Ginny hot on their tails and soon they entered the great hall before other students or the staff and Harry took Daphne to the Slytherin Table were they sat and waited. Ginny was following them and it was getting on Harry's nerve so he spoke "Don't make me call Lady Hogwarts"Ginny told him to do it so Regulus called "Lady Hogwarts remove Ginny from my sight please" once Harry spoke Ginny was nowhere to be seen so Harry thanked Lady Hogwarts and waited for others to come in. As normal 7:30 had arrived and the rest of the school had filled in their seats and then Breakfast was served. When Mac, Jenny and the rest of the golden crew entered they made their way over to where Harry and Daphne was but in seconds Harry said "Don't come near me it's for your own good"and so they sat else where and started eating their breakfast so they could make it to class.

After breakfast Harry and Daphne made their way to Potions with Professor Slughorn. When they entered the class Harry took Daphne to the back where they could not be seen by others and Daphne thought it was great and so she and Harry got their cauldrons and ingredients and started on their work. When the rest of the class filled in Harry and Daphne paid no attention and carried on with their work. After they finished the work the bottled it up and handed it to Professor Slughorn and told him that they were leaving. Since they were finished the professor had no reason to keep them so they left and made their way down to the lake due to a free period and they sat in their favourite spot under the at the lake Daphne told Harry that she was wearing nothing under her skirt and this made Harry grin and so Daphne straddled Harry and unzipped his trousers and found what she was looking for. Once Daphne had hold of Harry's member she was directing it to her entrance and soon she descended on his entire length and just sat there with her Fiance the one she would marry in just a years time. After the free period Daphne and Harry had made their way to COMC where they were learning about all different types of magical Snake during the lesson Harry had at least six conversations with each snake and this got him 500 points for Slytherin and this made him Happy and soon Hagrid dismissed the Class and congratulated Harry and then the Snake nest was empty apart from the snakes


	6. Christmas

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love 6 Half Blood Prince**

 **Chapter 6: Christmas**

It had been four months since Daphne told Harry she was Pregnant with his child and now it was time for their check up in the HW. Madam Pomfrey was glad to help the golden couple and soon she Had Daphne on one of the beds and Harry in the chair next to his beloved Daphne. During the ultrasound Madam Pomfrey asked if they wanted to know what they were having and so Harry and Daphne nodded and both were excited and so Madam Pomfrey said "Congratulations your having a boy and a girl" Harry was shocked he was having twins Daphne smiled and kissed Harry and soon they went and told their friends but Harry stayed away from his Sisters and soon Daphne was engulfed in a big hug and soon Both Harry and Daphne had left their friends and went back to the founders common room to pack for Christmas. After packing Harry and Daphne decided to go to bed so they could be up early for the train back home or Potter cottage as Harry suggested. Harry was not going to let his sisters get hurt because of him but he wanted Daphne to stay close to him since she was carrying his twin children and this made her happy she just wished that Her parents were still alive to see her give birth. During the night Harry had woken up with sweat coming off him due to images the dark lord had sent him but this time it wasn't just his sisters it was everyone he loved and it was just Harry and the Dark lord left standing one on one no one left to help either of them.

The next morning Daphne had woken up alone and she was wondering where Harry had gone so she got up and dressed herself and went on the search for her fiance. When Daphne entered the great hall she spotted Harry so she walked over to him and said "What's wrong love?" and so Harry just Broke down in tears on her shoulder as he told her exactly what he dreamed about last night. When everyone started filling into the great hall Mac and Jenny saw their brother in tears and so they made their way over to his but before they got to him Harry stood and said "Stay away or you will die" the staff heared this and so Minerva stood and said "How do you know Harry" and so Harry told them all that the Dark lord is assembling a large army to take down Hogwarts but when Mac and Jenny said that it was a load of bollocks Harry's chest was burning like the scar on his head use to and he knew that the Dark lord was sending him a message to tell everyone and so through Harry Voldemort said "Oh but i am coming and i will kill all of you including Harry James Potter" and then Harry collapsed and Daphne ran to his side to help him up and soon both Harry and Daphne were gone.

After grabbing their trunks Harry and Daphne ran to the train and got on. When they found the golden crews carriage Harry used a parsle magic spell to lock the door and then he pulled the blind down so nobody could see him or Daphne and so both of them went to sleep and awaited the rest of the student. Once breakfast finished the rest of the students made their way down to the train and soon Mac and Jenny went looking for Harry to tell him they could look after themselves but when they reached the golden crew compartment they found it locked so they went to find the rest of the group and talk about their leader and why he's been distancing himself away from them. Once the students who were going home got on the train the scarlet train started to move and Harry and Daphne was still asleep so people couldn't bother them. Half an hour later the train was going through the country side and it woke Daphne but not Harry so she kept her eyes on him to make sure he was safe and ok soon Daphne could see that they had arrived at platform 9 3/4 so she woke Harry up and they both left the train and the platform and made their way to the Leaky cauldron.

Once in the leaky cauldron Harry and Daphne went to the fireplace and took some floo powder and once the flames were emerald green Harry called out "Potter Cottage, Godrics Hollow" and then the couple was gone. Upon arriving at Potter Cottage Harry and Daphne started getting the Christmas Tree and the decorations for their first Christmas alone. After the tree was up and the decorations was up Harry asked if Daphne was Hungry and when Daphne said she was Harry was in the kitchen cooking himself and his girl his life his everything a meal she wouldn't forget. During the meal Daphne asked where Harry learned to cook and Harry told her his mum taught him and she was happy that someone can cook nice meals. Harry enjoyed his Dinner and spending it with Daphne too it made him feel like he was at home he just hoped that when he time came to die at the hands of the dark lord that he wont kill his family or his twins. After dinner Harry and Daphne decided to watch a movie and so they started watching The Hobbit and they had popcorn and a drink so they wouldn't have to move for the whole thing.

A week had passed and now Christmas arrived for the small couple. Daphne had woken Harry up so they could have breakfast and then open the gifts they had gotten from their friends their family and most importantly each other so Harry got up and started on the breakfast while Daphne took a shower. After the shower Daphne came downstairs to a full English breakfast made by her Fiance and she loved it and soon both Harry and Daphne had dug into their breakfast and took it slow to savour the flavours Harry had used in his cooking. Once they Finished their breakfast Harry and Daphne went over to the Christmas tree and started going through the gifts. After Daphne finished opening her gifts she noticed one more and so Harry told her to Open it and when she did she saw Slytherin male and female baby clothes and she loved them and so Harry said "I thought about them and well even though they are not here yet it's still Christmas and they are in this house because your in this house" Daphne had tears of happiness in her eyes as she hugged and kissed Harry with so much passion that neither of them wanted to stop. After a while they broke away so they could breathe and soon Harry started on the Christmas dinner that was consisting of Turkey Mixed Veg Mash & Roast potatoes and Yorkshire Puddings and that was going to be a lovely meal that they both have eaten since they had been here.


	7. new year

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love 6 Half Blood Prince**

 **Chapter 7: new year**

Since Christmas ended Harry and Daphne didn't want to catch the train back to Hogwarts so Harry and Daphne had packed their school things and and Harry had shrunk them and placed a light feather charm on them so they could floo straight to the Founders common room. Within minutes Harry and Daphne were back at school so they decided to roam around for a while before the other students arrive. during their roaming Harry and Daphne had bumped in to Severus and so Harry asked if Severus had gotten that potions book he had sent him and Severus said he had and that he was thankful and then both Harry and Daphne decided to go down to the lake to their favourite spot under their favourite tree where Harry carved their initials into a heart claiming that their spot. After half an hour Harry and Daphne heared a voice that spoilt their peace and quiet it was the voice of Ginny weasley shouting "Harry James Potter where have you been I've been worried sick" Harry then said "For your information Daphne and Myself had spent Christmas at my home Potter Cottage and it's none of your business" Ginny just puffed out her chest and undid some of her buttons on her shirt so she could try to change Harry's mind about being with Daphne but nothing worked so she tried lifting her skirt to show her underwear it was rather disturbing so Harry said "Ginny can you stop" Ginny said "No not until you become mine" Daphne had heared enough and said "The Potter Ladyship is taken so is the Black ladyship he is not interested" and so both Harry and Daphne had left Ginny in mood as they walked back to the castle.

When Harry and Daphne entered the castle Daphne stopped Harry and said "Harry baby we still need to Meet up with Susan i know she spends a lot of time with Dudley but thats because they are friends she is the next Lady black and well you still need a lady for the peverell line and then the Emrys line too"Harry sighed knowing she was right and so Harry and Daphne returned to the Founders common room and started going through possible girls for Harry to ask to be his lady Peverell and Emrys. After Half an hour Harry had one person for the Emrys line but he couldn't come up with a girl for the line of Lady Peverell so Daphne gave up and said "Why don't you just give the ladyship to Weaslette she wont stop till shes yours" Harry thought for a moment and said "Fine but i need you Susan and Sarah Simpson here after ive spoken to hopefully the ladies Peverell and Emrys Daphne nodded and said she will go find Susan and so Harry and Daphne left the founders common room and went their separate ways Harry to the Great hall and Daphne to the entrance of the huffelpuff common room. Upon entering the Great hall Harry saw Sarah Simpson in her usual seat at the Slytherin table even though she is just a year below him Harry noticed how she looked at him from time to time so he made his way over to her and said "Hi Sarah if your not too busy would you follow me please" Sarah was bewildered being asked by the guy she had a crush on but was unable to date him due to being with Daphne but now this was Him asking her to follow him so she left her friends and followed Harry. After finding Ginny at the Gryffindor Table Harry sighed and made his way up to her which surprised his other companion but she kept quiet. After reaching Ginny Harry looked at his friend who were in Gryffindor and he used the courage that his ancestor had and said "Ginny will you follow me and Sarah please its important" Ginny beamed at Harry and Ron, Hermione, Neville and the twins thought Harry had lost the Plot so they went over to the Slytherin table Where Mac,Jenny,Fleur and Draco were staring at the door that Harry and the two girls had just left. Ron Spoke up and said "What the hell just bloody happened" then Mac found her voice and said "I have no clue Baby but i do know that if it involves your sister then it cant be good" the others agreed so they made a plan to keep an eye on them.

After a while Harry took the two girls into the founders common room and Ginny was just too ecstatic she had wondered what it was like inside here but her smile dropped when she saw Daphne and Susan on the sofa. Within five minutes Harry asked the two extra girls to sit and so they did but Ginny kept her eye on Daphne as to say don't touch him and so Harry sat between Daphne and Susan and he put his arms around both of them and then he spoke "The reason I asked the two of you here is because I still have the title Lord to two other houses the houses are Peverell and Emrys i am the descendant and heir to Merlin the great and also the three brothers and I need a Lady for each of those titles" Ginny looked gobsmacked he had finally chosen her to be his well one of his ladies and Sarah couldn't believe her ears the guys she had been crushing on since she first laid eyes on him is asking her for her hand in marriage. Harry then spoke again "Ginny i decided you are to be Lady Peverell and Sarah you would become Lady Emrys when you are of age id like you to be my other two girls if you would?" Ginny and Sarah looked at each other then to Daphne and Susan who nodded at them then Sarah asked "Will being one of your girl friend include getting to have some fun in the bed?" Harry thought about it for a second and then he said "I don't see why not i mean we are all in a relationship if you two accept"Ginny stood and said "Id be honoured and then Harry stood up and Kissed Ginny with Passion and then Sarah stood and said "I would love to Harry" and then Harry kissed Sarah with the same amount of passion he did with Ginny and soon Harry shouted "Dobby" and soon an energetic elf appeared and said "The great Harry Potter is calling for Dobby's help what can Dobby do for the great Harry Potter?" "Dobby could you go to the Slytherin fifth year girls dorm and get me Sarah's trunk then to the Sixth year Gryffindor girls dorm and get me Ginny's Trunk please" within seconds Dobby nodded and then apperated to the dorms that Harry asked and came back with the trunks of Harry's two new ladies and he stored them in their room.


	8. big shocker

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love 6 Half Blood Prince**

 **Chapter 8: Big Shocker**

After Harry had the trunks stored in his, Daphne's, Susan and and now Sarah and Ginny's room did the five leave the founders common room with the girls all hanging of of Harry as he used his Phoenix form to fly from the entrance the the great hall. Everyone looked as Daphne, Susan, Sarah and Ginny were lowered to the ground but another shock was when the Phoenix transformed back into Harry everyone had their jaws drop mainly the other members of the golden crew and when Harry took Ginny over to the Gryffindor table he kissed her and soon Ron's, Hermione's, Fred and George, Angelina and Katie bells, Draco's Mac's, Jenny's, Fleur's, Tracey's, Astoria's and THEN Dudley's and Neville's jaws all dropped along with everyone at the head table and then Harry returned to Susan, and took her to the Huffelpuff Table and kissed her making the female badgers all look amazed at one of their own get kissed by a taken man then Harry took both Sarah and Daphne to the Slytherin table and kissed both of them then he went to the front and said "Ladies and Gentlemen what you just saw was me kissing my Lady Peverell (pointing at Ginny) Lady Black (pointing at Susan) Lady Emrys (pointing to Sarah) and Lady Potter (Pointing at Daphne) now you have no reason to be upset it was my choice i made it and hopefully if i make it out of this war they will be my wives" Mac stood up and said "Harry you have clearly lost the plot" Harry looked at his twin and said "No Mac ive seen what will happen to me in a years time so i have made up my mind to help me survive i won't lose you like we lost Padfoot or mum and dad" Mac knew where he was coming from and nodded and then Harry continued "As of now we are at war and it will take the whole golden crew to train you i trust them with my life do the same" once Harry said that the golden crew stood up and went to the front and they all held up their wands and cast an oath to protect everyone then Harry hugged his two sisters telling them he missed them and will miss them which put a puzzled look on their face.

After the golden crew reunited and sat down the feast had began and Harry sat between Daphne and Sarah and started talking about the time when Harry had first taken the golden crew to the founders common room just five years ago and Daphne told Sarah about most of the things Harry had done in school to keep it safe Sarah was amazed at all the thing Harry had accomplished and it made her fall more in love with Harry as she heared about the adventures that he had been on. After the Feast Harry took his four girls back to the founders common room in the common Ginny asked what they were gonna do so Harry just took off his tie and shirt and soon the girls caught on his idea and started to remove their own shirts and then Harry walked to the bed room and the girls followed. Once in the room The girls all removed their bra's and Harry just removed his trousers and then his Boxers and soon the girls took off their skirts then their panties and soon the five of them were completely nude and soon they were all on the bed and soon they would all be getting down a little. The first person was Daphne being Harry's first Girl and so he was playing with her breast biting on one of them softly and massaging the other while pounding her pussy in making her scream his name and it was great. The next was Susan and she loved it the way Harry was acting like an animal his wolf side was making him powerful and she loved it Harry was pumping his cock inside her sweet area something Harry was enjoying but so was she. Afterwards it was Ginny and she was excited about it and so she was making her D-CUP breast while Harry made her his this was something Ginny had wanted for years and now it was finally happening she was becoming his lady but his lady Peverell. last it was Sarah who only dreamed this happened would ever happen to her but now it was she was happy and she asked Harry to be gentle with her and so Harry applied and was gentle with his lady Emrys. After the sex the five had just fallen asleep all naked all sweaty all tired.

The next morning Harry and Daphne had woken up and moved to the bath room with no problem but Susan, Ginny and Sarah all felt sore between their legs then they all remembered the night before and then they had smiles on their face as they made their way to the showers to get rid of the smell of sex so they could all go to their classes. After the showers Harry and the girls all changed and left the founder common room so they could start the day with breakfast in the great hall. When Harry, Daphne, Susan, Sarah and Ginny entered the hall Ginny pecked Harry on the lips and then skipped to the Gryffindor table and then Susan kissed Harry and walked down to the Huffelpuff table and then the three Slytherins went over to the Slytherin table and sat together to enjoy a great breakfast. When breakfast was served Harry dug in and started talking about the training that the whole golden crew would teach the students to help defend themselves for the upcoming war and so after breakfast Harry and Daphne kissed Sarah and then left the great hall so they could head to potions for their first lesson of the day.


	9. training

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love 6 Half Blood Prince**

 **Chapter 9: training**

After the reunion of the golden crew everyone had split up to take a handful of students to help train them for the up coming battle that was nearing faster each day. Harry had been going through defence while the others were going on physical. It had been a rough few weeks and the classes all took turns with each member from the golden crew and that was something nobody had thought was possible working with Harry Potter and his family was huge and the students told their parents what they were learning. Needless to say the golden crew had pushed the students to their limits and had them tired out before lunch had come round everyday the training was needed if they wanted to see another day and so this continued for the remaining months of the school term.

After the first term of training Harry became rather distant from everyone he spent more nights in the room of requirement constantly training himself to be more stronger and then rest for at least two hours before going at it again and then during the morning he would have exhausted himself out and finally pass out in a corner of the room of requirement. After days of training on his own Harry finally pushed himself too far that he had completely exhausted himself out and had passed out for what seemed like days nobody had seen or heared from him he even had the twin bond between himself and Mac shut down so she couldn't see or feel what he was doing to himself. One night before curfew Daphne decided she had had enough of Harry not turning up at all so she made her way to the seventh floor just outside the room of requirement and she walked past the tapestry or Barnabas the barmy and kept thinking 'i need to see Harry' as she walked three times past the entrance of the ROR but the door never showed and it was making her go paranoid and just before she walked away the door appeared and Daphne rushed over and opend the door only to see a massive mess and Harry laying in the middle of it all. Daphne looked in horror at Harry he looked so pale and so exhausted and when she tried to wake him up he did not move not even a stir after levitating Harry out of the room of requirement and to the Hospital wing so he could be medically sorted out.

When Daphne returned to the founders common room she dashed to the bedroom on her own since Ginny Sarah, and Susan went home to visit their families and Daphne just cried Harry was all messed up and she had just left him in the hospital wing without alerting Madam Pomfrey. After calming down Daphne decided she needed a shower so she got up and grabbed her towel and left the dorm room and made her way to the bathroom where she took her shower and then made her way back to the dorm and changed into her night gown and then she got into bed and fell into an uneasy sleep worrying about Harry. During the night Daphne was having nightmares of Harry dying at the hands of the dark lord and it woke her up making her feel like Harry was no longer around so she left the common room and made her way back to the hospital wing where she rushed over to Harry and held his hand. The next morning Harry had woken up and he noticed that there was golden blonde hair in his face and he knew who the hair belonged to and so Harry kissed his blonde beauty and said "Morning baby" hearing his voice Daphne had shot up and had tears rolling down her face as she saw the man she loved the man she would never leave awake and staring at her. Daphne couldn't help herself she kissed Harry with so much passion making them both unaware that Madam Pomfrey had come to check on Harry. After getting the all clear Harry and Daphne left the Hospital wing and headed to the great hall for breakfast. The great hall seemed empty since there was not many students around even the golden crew were not there so Harry and Daphne made their way to the Slytherin table and sat down and started plating up food on their plates before they dug in and ate a great meal.

After breakfast had finished Harry asked for a 5 ltr bottle of Orange Juice, 4 ltr Apple Juice and 7 Ltr of pineapple juice Daphne thought harry was joking but within 2 minutes everything Harry ordered had acctually appeared out of nowhere and then the golden couple made theri way back to the founders common room to relax. When Daphne asked what all the juice was for Harry just said "For the last few days i was driving myself into exaustion and well since i like these flavoured juices i thought id ask for loads drink them and have the energy of a hundred men" Daphne finally understood why Harry never returned during the night she was trying hard to put her angry face on but she couldn't she loved Harry with all her heart and so she watched as Harry drank the orange juice then the apple juice and finally the pineapple juice. It amazed her that Harry could drink all that and not need to dissapear to the toiled at all but after a few minutes Harry decided he needed a bath and so he asked Daphne to join him and so both of them had left the common roomto enterer the bathroom where Harry had turned on all the water taps and then he went to the toilet before changing out of his clothes. Once Harry entered the large bath tub Daphne had just come out of the stall where her towel and clothes were and she was all so showing as in her bump was showing a bit. Harry smiled and said "I bet they cant wait to meet us" And daphne just looked at herself and said "Your right about thatand i mean bothof us" Harry knew she was serious and so he nodded and said he would do anything in his power.


	10. messages

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love 6 Half Blood Prince**

 **chapter 10: Messages**

Now that classes were back in routine everyone was happy, Harry was glad to be in class with two of his girls while the other two were in separate classes Harry was also happy to be in class with most of the golden crew he was joining in with them again because of a promise he made to Daphne while everyone was on a short break a promise that he would not distance himself from his family the people who love him more than the world its self and so Harry reconnected with his sisters and he told them he was taking both of them out to Hogsmede for a potter family day which his sisters were Happy about and this made Daphne smile. Half way through Potions class Harry was working next to Daphne when she felt a kick from inside herself and then again so she Grabbed Harry's hand and placed it at her stomach and he felt the kick himself and so Harry said "Sorry professor but Daphne and I need to go it's urgent" and so Harry took Daphne to the HW to get checked. In the HW Harry and Daphne were waiting for Madam Pomfrey so Daphne laid on the bed and Harry kept his hand on her stomach finally feeling his children's feet he cant wait to meet them. When Madam Pomfrey arrived she checked over Daphne and told her that her twin children are growing and that she should take some time away from lessons.

After the visit to the HW Harry asked if Daphne would like to return to the founders common room to have a nice meal together just her and him, Daphne loved the idea and so she and Harry entered the founders common room and a meal for two was set up and Daphne just kissed Harry and then they both sat down to lunch. After the small meal Harry asked Daphne if she wanted to do something special but all Daphne said was "Im not fussed my dear because im with you" this made Harry one of the happiest men on earth and in the wizarding world. It had been about three Hours since Harry and Daphne left lessons and just spent the day together and Daphne asked if Harry would like to sleep with one of his girls tonight, Harry thought about it and said "well each of my titles needs an heir after im gone or pass it down Daph who should i go with?" Daphne was thinking about it too and then she said "How about Sarah hun?" Harry thought long and hard and then he finally nodded. When the girls entered the founders common room Harry told them that during one night he will sleep with one of them and then the rest of the week all of them and that Sarah was first, This made Ginny moan but she knew it was fair and that Sarah had just gone sixteen and so she had a right to go first, Sarah was speechless she had Harry all to herself for the night she was excited and couldn't wait.

After telling the girls about the plans they all stared making their way to the great hall when all of a sudden Harry was in pain his scar was burning up really quick and then without warning a message or more or less Harry was being shown Remus being tortured and he could barley hold on screaming for Harry to help. Back in Hogwarts the golden crew had just seen Harry scream in agony and his scar burst open and blood pouring out. Mac and Jenny made their way over to their brother who looked like he needed help but when Harry said "Mooney nooooo" He made his way to the founders common room followed closely by the golden crew and his girls but before they could catch Harry he used the floo network from the common room and was gone in a flash. When Harry landed in the ministry of magic he found the closest exit and then apparated to potter cottage where Remus was staying until the family came home but when Harry entered his families home he saw Remus all battered bloodied and bruised and so he opened the twin link and said "Mac i need help its Uncle Mooney hes hurt real bad look through my eyes" Back at Hogwarts Mac was looking through Harry's eyes and saw how bad Remus looked and then she told Daphne about the cottage being completely destroyed. Daphne was really upset since it was meant to be her home next year but she was also upset by Remus being hurt after all Remus needed a family and his only family were the Potter children and he had taken Her and Astoria in after the deaths of Her parents then the Potter parents then Sirius. Astoria was upset because she liked Remus he always told her of the pranks he and the marauders pulled at school and when she couldn't sleep he would make her a hot chocolate and told her it always made him drowsy till he fell asleep.

After awhile Jenny and Mac had gone through the floo network and found Remus alone and a battle outside there was around Seventeen death eaters and the Dark lord yet Harry was holding his own against them all and soon Mac ran to the fire place and said "Golden crew emergency we need help death eaters and the dark lord fighting Harry" Daphne, Sarah, Susan and Ginny screamed Harry was battling on his own and so Ginny shouted at her three brothers "Get your arses over there he would fight for you so you fight for him" Ron, Fred and George all nodded and then Draco said "I'm coming too hes my cousin i wont let him down" and soon the four boys were gone the rest of them went and told the teachers and this amazed the teachers that the group knew of this and they had no clue and soon Severus feeling his uncle spirit come through left the castle and apparate to join the battle. Harry was paying more attention to his fierce battle with the dark lord and to throw the dark lord off Fred and George kept shouting " Harry you can beat old mouldy warts" the dark lord was getting annoyed at the twins and he fired a killing curse that aimed for Fred but Harry ran as fast as he could and counted the curse and Harry told Fred that he would gladly finish the dark tosser off and the battle continued.


	11. escape

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love 6 Half Blood Prince**

 **chapter 11:escape**

The Battle was brutal and most of the Dark lords death eaters were down Harry had obviously taught his friends well but the dark side was still full of energy and the light side was not they were becoming exhausted so Severus pulled them back and got them back to the house where they all surrounded Remus and then they apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts and then Harry using the last of his strength to carry Remus to the HW before he collapsed on the ground and hit his head hard off the stone floor. When Remus was all set on one of the beds Mac and Jenny had helped Harry onto another bed while he was still unconscious and then the doors opened and in ran the rest of the Golden crew had come in along with Professor McGonagall and when she saw Remus she felt sorry he had to go through that and she rushed to Harry to make sure he was ok. When she found out he was magically exhausted it worried her since he must have used a lot of magic and then Fred spoke " He had to save me today from the dark lords killing curse" everyone looked at Fred including his girlfriend Angelina and soon she rushed to make sure Fred was ok and then Ginny ran to her big brother and hugged him which shocked everyone, Ginny hadn't hugged anyone since bill and charlie and everyone was guessing that being with Harry has rubbed off on her and now she's showing emotion she then Hugged George and last her own twin who was equally shocked but it was nice the weasleys being a family again.

After a while Remus was starting to wake up and when he found himself in the HW at Hogwarts he was shocked and when Astoria noticed he was awake she shouted "Remmy Your Awake!" Remus smiled and asked how he had gotten to the school then she pointed to Harry who still hadn't woken up and Remus asked what was wrong with him and so Poppy came from her office and told them what everyone had told her and how he carried Remus to the HW using up all his strength. Remus felt bad and said "They should have left me" then Poppy said "No Remus they saved you because you are their last only family member who can look out for them" and then Astoria said "Who would tell me of the pranks and fun they use to have and make a good hot chocolate to help me sleep" Remus chuckled and said " I guess your right Astoria you are all my family my little pack i watch out for you all" this made Astoria Hug Remus and then she walked over to Harry's bed and said "I swear if you don't wake up Harry i will kick you for my sister" and then she placed a small little kiss on Harry's cheek and said "Thanks for saving Remus" and then she left.

After awhile Harry had woken up and when He noticed Remus Reading Harry asked how he was and so Remus said "I'm fine thanks to you" and then Harry said "Your family Mooney i can't lose anyone else not yet anyway" and so Remus moved from the chair he was sat in and hugged Harry while saying "And i can't lose you either" and when they broke apart Harry asked if anyone had visited and Remus just said "Well Astoria did say if you didn't wake up she will kick you for Daphne" and Harry and Remus just laughed which caused Madam Pomfrey to come out of her office to find Harry awake and so she did a few tests to make sure he was ok and so after the test were done Harry said "Remus stay here in the castle please" Remus nodded and then Harry made his way to the founders common room where his entire group was. When everyone saw the portrait open but no one walk in Harry in the shadows placed a note in Sarah's robe pocket and then he tapped her where her pocket was and then he silently went to his room to await Sarah. When Sarah entered the room she couldn't see anyone and so she said Harry's name and then out of the shadows Harry appeared and Sarah just shouted "Harry!" and then she ran into his arms and he made her feel happy.

After about five minutes of kissing clothes were flying off of their bodies until they were in nothing, Harry suggested showering together and so Sarah readily agreed and they both got to the shower and Harry turned on the hot water and they were still making out. By the time Harry had Sarah against the shower wall Sarah had grabbed Harry's cock and she placed it at her entrance and when she nodded Harry went full force and started moving at a rhythm she would be good at and so he was pounding her pussy in like he did with Daphne the first time they did it in the shower. Sarah was enjoying everything Harry was doing to her and when they were out of the showers they dried themselves off and used a heating charm and then they were back in the bedroom. When they were back on the bed Sarah was on top of Harry moving up and down on him like a cowgirl after an hour of this Harry had moved so quick that he was now on top and while Harry was pounding Sarah he was close to his climax as was Sarah and so Sarah said "Im gonna cum Harry" "Me too" came Harry and so they said in unison "Together" and then in no time at all Harry unloaded inside Sarah and Sarah squirted everywhere while Harry was still inside her.

After that amazing moment Sarah and Harry started growing really tired and so Harry pulled up the quilt and they fell asleep with Harry still inside of Sarah. Outside in the common room the rest of the Golden crew wondered why Sarah hadn't returned yet so Daphne said "I'll find out" and so Daphne walked to the door knocked and heared no noise so she opened the door and found Sarah but she wasn't alone and she found Harry there too and she instantly knew what had happened so she closed the door and allowed them some sleep. When Daphne got back to the crew Ginny said "where is Sarah?" and Daphne just said "Oh you know she and Harry are tangled up" at the mention of Harry everyone shouted "What Harry's Back" and then Daphne nodded and then they knew what Daphne meant by tangled up and so Mac and Jenny said "EWW gross" and everyone just laughed.


	12. messages from the dead

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love 6 Half Blood Prince**

 **chapter 12:message from the dead**

After that blissful night Harry and Sarah had woken up and decided to shower together and once they were showered they got into their slytherin robes and Harry asked is she would like to travel to the great hall a different way and so Sarah asked "What do you mean?" and so Harry held his hand out and then they turned into the shadows and moved about the castle without being noticed. Upon entering the great hall everyone was already there eating including the golden crew and Harry's other girls and so the grand entrance was going to be funny. Harry had managed to sneak next to his sister and Daphne and Sarah got to her friends. Nobody noticed Harry or Sarah enter and when Mac was talking to Daphne about Harry being strong and caring and so Harry said "And that is why you cant get rid of me" and all of a sudden everyone at the slytherin table was looking at Harry and then out of nowhere Mac and Jenny hugged Harry telling him not to scare them like that again and then they remembered last night and Jenny lectured Harry about his actions and then out of nowhere Harry was beginning to get a tad bit angry so he transformed to his wolf form and sprinted out of the hall to the forbidden forest.

While in the forest Harry transformed back into himself and soon a note landed right in front of him. Wondering where the note came from Harry looked at it and it had his name on it and so he opened it and read the note. _Dear Harry i'm proud of you, You have made me and your father proud Sirius also says he misses you and that he is sorry for leaving you guys so soon i miss you so much sweetheart not a day here in heaven goes by that were not thinking of you all love Mum,Dad and Sirius_.

After reading the note Harry shed tears as he looked to the sky and said "I miss you all i didn't want you to die for me" and then out of nowhere the ghost forms of James, Lily and Sirius was in front of Harry and Harry asked "WHY you didn't have to die i need you three here i can't do this on my own" Lily's ghost said "Your not alone sweetheart were always here inside you" " No matter where you are we will always be watching over you" came James and then Sirius finished "No matter what happens in the end we will always be proud you saved Remus from joining us we died not for you but for what is right and so you can live and if i see you up there in a years time im going to kick your arse Harry James Potter" Harry laughed and said "In your dreams Sirius" and then after a quick thank you Harry left the forest and decided to go to the founders common room where he could relax.

while Harry was in the founders common room back in the great hall Jenny remembered that Harry is his own person and he doesn't need mothering and so she said she will apologise later the classes Jenny couldn't concentrate she needed to apologise to Harry yet he wasn't around she didn't want him to distance himself again from them it was bad last time and they had only just got him to talk to them and hang around again she didn't want that to end. Fleur was worried about Jenny she hadn't stopped worrying about Harry all morning and since Harry hadn't returned everyone else was worried too but because Jenny was mothering Harry rather than being a sister she knew Harry would need the space. After the morning classes ended and lunch was approaching Fluer took Jenny to the side and said "Jenny baby Harry needs a sister not a mother you know im right he needs his sisters and his friends sometimes when i wake in the middle of the night to get a drink he is there in the common room drinking fire whisky saying he has to die next year it breaks me to say this but you need to help him the death of Sirius has hurt him and now he plans on going next" Jenny was getting really worried about Harry now after knowing him for 2 years now she had grown attached to her siblings but to hear one drinking and then saying he has to die was breaking her heart so when Jenny and Fleur entered the great hall Jenny told Mac and the rest of the golden crew what Harry has been saying and this made Daphne too upset that she moved and went to go find Harry and she was followed by the rest of the crew.

When Harry's girls and the golden crew entered the founders common room they found Harry neck a bottle of fire whisky and it was concerning to everyone Harry was messed up and when Jenny and Mac walked over to the couch Jenny took the bottle from Harry and said "Harry we can't help you unless you talk to us" and so Harry said "he did it again he made a hourcrux again but its not an object its a person" when Mac asked what he meant Harry just lifted his shirt up and showed them the identical lightning bolt scar on his chest. Jenny and Mac just started crying and then Harry said "He has duplicate ones to the ones we destroyed he isn't mortal and i fear that i have to find them before its too late and he takes control i can't let you die not for me i was visited today by mum dad and Sirius they told me they will be with me on my mission but my final mission is to die at his hands" after Harry said that his sisters his girls and friends had tears in their eyes Harry had done so much for them and they can't help him Mac couldn't handle it and said "Your going nowhere i cant lose my twin the one who has been by my side all the time the person i grew up with my twin my brother my best friend i can't lose you like we lost gran, Mum, Dad and Sirius no way" Harry told them if he doesn't this war would never end it began with him and Voldemort at the mention of his name everyone shivered and that it will end with them.


	13. Harry's departure

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love 6 Half Blood Prince**

 **chapter 13: Harry's departure**

Like Harry said he spent one night with one of his girls recent was Ginny since Susan went after Sarah and then the rest of the time he spent it with all four of them and he loved it. He also spent time with his friends and sisters and cousins. When Harry was alone he was either reading or hunting in the woods or he was having conversations with Bella his familiar. On other occasions Harry spent time with his godfather Remus or his honorary Uncle Severus. During one visit to Severus's quarters Severus ordered two drinks of tea and he told Harry that he was the Half blood prince who came up with the sectumsempra spell and its counter curse and that his spell ended up in a few books now the world knew it but its creator always came under HBP and not the true name. Harry was glad he knew this now and asked why Snape was only telling him this now, Severus felt that Harry might need it for the battle that was coming and it helped Harry a lot. After the visit to Severus Harry felt the time was right and so He had written a note to everyone and left it in the founders common room where he knew Daphne would find it He also left everyone with a gift and then he left Hogwarts fully protected in case the school was attacked and then he apparated away.

When Daphne, Susan, Sarah and Ginny and the rest of the Golden Crew entered the founders common room they noticed boxes on the tables with their names on them and a note in the middle and so they opened them and found 24k gold necklaces fro the girls with their initials engraved in them and their gemstones and the guys all had a 24k gold watch with their initials engraved on the watches face and then Mac picked up the letter and when she read it she collapsed to the ground in tears and then Jenny read the letter and she couldn't believe Harry had just gone

 _Dear my girls sisters cousins and friend I have left Hogwarts to go hunting for the horcrux's and until i have found and destroyed them i wont return i know it must shock you but with me being around you are all in danger i want you all to live and i want you all to look after Daphne for me and my twin children do this for me and when i see you next i will give you the reasons for me leaving with all my love Harry_

Harry's girls broke down and everyone else was heart broken they knew Harry was troubled but this took it too far and now he was gone and they had no idea where and so Mac and Jenny took the letter to Remus who cried for his Godson and then they took it to Severus who shed tears for his honoury nephew and then to Minerva who was heart broken of Harry's departure. Mac tried the twin bond but nothing happened Harry had closed it down. Meanwhile in an unknown location Harry had just set up camp so he would be warm during the night and when Harry checked the marauders map and he made sure his family was safe inside the founders common room he knew they would be heart broken but he did it for their safety he needed them alive he wasn't about to sacrifice them for him. When nightfall had come Harry decided to cook himself a small meal and then sleep because he had to go Hunting in the morning. Back in Hogwarts the golden crew and Harry's girls couldn't sleep they were all worried about Harry they had no clue if he was alive hurt or worse dead Mac couldn't even open the twin bond between herself and Harry and this was scaring everyone they wanted to know if he was still alive.

when Morning arrived Harry had woken up and packed his camping things and his tent then shrunk them and put them in his bag and set of on his hunt, He first visited Grimmauld place where Kreature asked what his master was looking for and so Harry said hes looking for the Slytherin Locket, Kreature started getting defensive and so Harry used his power as lord Black to make Kreature talk and soon he found out that mundungus fleture A smuggler had taken it and he sells what he steels in knockchurne ally. Harry thanked Kreature and then Made his way to Knockchurne ally and when he found Mundungus Harry went and pinned him to the wall and said "Where is my Locket Fleture" Mundungus asked what Harry meant and so Harry said "I am the heir and lord of Slytherin and you have stolen something that belongs to me" When Mundungus felt the power Harry had he told him that it was in his left pocket and so Harry went in his pocket and took the locket. After the locket Harry went to Gringotts and asked for the goblins to check the lestrange vault for a dark magic object Known as a hourcrux the goblins were going mental about someone storing so dark in the building and so the goblins went down to the lestrange vault and found the cup of Hufflepuff and indeed found dark magic inside the cup and so when the goblins gave the cup to Harry, Harry said "Thanks i will destroy it"

Back at Hogwarts the students were all getting ready to go home for the summer and the seventh years were saying goodbye to the school. When the Golden crew entered the great hall everyone noticed Harry was not with them and they also noticed they looked like hell as if they haven't slept some of the teachers also looked as if they hadn't slept either and it was worrying but nothing really worried the rest of the school so they went about their business having breakfast talking about writing to each other over the summer and then they went to pack for their trip back to kings cross.


End file.
